The Child Of The Reactor
by TouchDownTurnAround
Summary: Mother worked at the Chernobyl plant and give birth to me in there when the Chernobyl 4 reactor malfunctioned. Instead of getting birth defects like the rest of the children the radiation made you stronger. What would happen I join the Avengers and fall in love. Avengers X oc
1. People in Chernobyl?

I walk down the abandoned streets of Chernobyl, your home, making the daily rounds to the reactor to see if it is acting up again. My mother was a worker at the reactor when it blew, she was pregnant with me and I became known as the child of the reactor. Most children at that time had horrible birth defects because of all the radiation, but you are a rarity. Instead of birth defects I became a super-soldier, even stronger than the great Captain America. I'm faster than mag-lev trains, stronger than the hulk, smarter than Tony Stark, spoke more languages than all of them. I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a truck driving down one of the streets, then the engines turn off and the doors open and close. Three people are standing in the street talking to eachother.

"Sir, Why are we here?" A woman says in a Russian accent. I start running to the reactor, people aren't supposed to come here! You are the only one who can withstand the radiation still being emitted from the fallen reactor. You hear people running behind you, yelling something about needing to get her. I dive into the old power plant, making all of them stop at the perimeter. I know that I should go and say hi but what would mother want? I look around and decide to peek my head out the door.

"Why are you here. Don't you know the radiation is dangerous for people like you?" I quietly question them, my long silver hair tumbling over my shoulder as I lean out. They all look at me with wide eyes.

"we are looking for someone called 'The Child of The Reactor' do you know where we might find him?" A man with an eye patch over one of his eyes steps forward. I laugh and come out from hiding.

"I am The Child of The Reactor. You really shouldn't be so sexist." I laugh at the man and the look on his face. I walk over so that the fence is the only thing separating me from the small group.

"I am Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. How would you like to join the Avengers?" the man asks me. I contemplate it and open the gate.

"I will, Mother would've wanted me to."I smile at the group of people and watch their shocked faces. They are probably wondering about how I am able to go into the reactor without getting radiation poisoning.

"How are you able to withstand the intense radiation here? Even Bruce is having trouble with it?" The lady with the Russian accent questions me I laugh and start walking to their truck.

"It's actually quite simple. It's all in the name. I was born in the reactor when it blew. I got so much radiation that it actually benefited me. In other terms I got about 1000 times the radiation Bruce got." I flash a smile at the nice lady and Bruce. They all just look at me, their faces filled with shock at what I had just told them. I climb into the back of the truck and wait for the rest to climb in so we can get going. Just a few hours later we arrive at one of Kiev's airports and I see a black, sleek looking plane waiting for us. It starts up as we walk towards it. I can immediately see many flaws in the design. I sigh and follow the others onto the flying death trap. Fury senses my tension and turns around.

"What's wrong?"

"There are so many flaws in this design. It can become completely unstable if even a small pebble hits it in the right place." I reply and buckle myself in, clenching my jaw as it starts to take off.

"You can tell the designer when we get to the Heli-carrier." I nod an pull my knees up to my chest and dose off.

I am shaken awake a few hours later. I sleepily look up at the Lady and she smiles.

"We are here. The others are waiting for us." I quickly unbuckle and follow her off the plain and onto a huge flight deck. The only difference is that the flight deck is flying. I silently follow the lady and Bruce into the huge control center.


	2. Flaws and Bloodwork

I follow the nice lady, Natasha, into a huge room filled with working people, one wall of glass, and a huge round table with some people sitting around it.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Fury states behind me. I jump a little and Natasha laughs. I smile shyly as the people at the table turn to face us.

"Yo Fury who's the kid?" The man known as Tony Stark looks at me with black eyes. I look at him, my silver eyes meeting his black.

"The Child Of The Reactor. You may have heard about her." Natasha pats my head like a mother would, I smile at Natasha and then feel awkward standing there.

"Does she have a real name?" Stark asks again. I shake my head making my long silver hair move around my hips. Natasha pushes me forward and into a chair before sitting by me. Fury goes to the head of the table and we all look at him.

"We will get her a name. She is the newest member of the team. From what little we know about her we know that she is probably stronger than all of you combined. Please make her feel welcome. This is her first time being around other people. You are dismissed." Fury quickly states and we stand up. Natasha takes my hand and pulls me out of the room.

"Do you have an idea of a name you would like?" she asks me as we round a corner. I smile and look at her.

"Not really. I really like the name Mishka." I shyly smile as Natasha pauses in thought.

"It suits you," She smiles and we continue before coming to a room and stopping, "Well this is our stop, Fury thought that you should room with me since you seem to have taken a liking to me."

"That's fine!" I smile and we enter the cozy room with two twin beds and two closets. I look around in shock. The only rooms I has seen were the ones in Chernobyl and most were falling apart. The door opens and in walks Bruce.

"Um would you come to the lab with me? I would like to run some tests on you if you don't mind." Bruce asks me, looking into my eyes. I shrug and nod.

"Sure! I'll see you around Natasha!" I happily chirp, smiling and feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. I actually had a friend and people who somewhat care about me! I follow Bruce through the hallways and into a white lab. I look around and see Stark working on some designs. I look over his shoulder and frown.

"Your designs have a lot of flaws in them." I sigh pushing him aside and taking over while Bruce rushes around grabbing some supplies. I begin typing in calculations and making adjustments while Tony just looks at me in awe, probably wondering how a small girl like me could be so smart. I finish the designs and show them to him.

"How are you able to do that so quickly. I've been working on those for weeks!?" He loudly shouts making Bruce look up at us. I smile and put a finger to my temple.

"It's a secret." I smile, knowing that not being able to figure it out would bother the man to insanity. I walk over to where Bruce is working and sit on one of the counters, waiting patiently. He looks over at me and smiles.

"Do you have a name yet?" I nod and smile, turning toward him.

"Yes. It's Mishka!" I happily grin and he gently takes my arm in his hand. I look at him a bit confused as he holds up a syringe.

"I'm just going to draw some blood and then we will be done." I nod and he inserts the needle into one of my veins with a little pinch. I look ahead and out one of the windows facing the hallway. I feel the needle come out of my arm and my skin heal over it. I look back at Bruce and he looks at my arm confused before looking into my silver eyes.

"Can I go now?" I ask feeling really awkward. He sighs and slowly nods. I hop down from the table and walk out into the hall way, just wandering around. I turn a corner and see a training room with lots of equipment and weapons. I turn around and see Natasha and a man with redish colored hair behind me.

"Hey Mishka. Would you like to train with us?" Natasha asks me and holds up a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Yeah it sounds like fun!" I smile we go into the room, Natasha takes my hand and leads me into the locker room. I smile and put on the clothes she brought for me. They fit perfectly and show off my curves, which are all in the right places. She tells me all the Avenger's names so I could talk to tem better.

"I noticed that you don't have any other clothes so I thought that we could share since we are almost the same size." Natasha flashes me a smile and I hug her.

"Thank you." I let her go and we walk out of the room to see Clint, the red headed man from earlier, talking to Steve Rodgers, Captain America. They turn and face us, we walk over and they begin to talk about training routines for me. I tune them out and walk over to a punching bag.


	3. Training

I look at the punching bag and start punching it, after a few hits the chains snap, it flies to the wall, and falls apart. I turn around and see all three of my companions staring at me. I get all flustered and start blushing.

"Uh sorry I really didn't mean to do that." I laugh, my right hand immediately going to the back of my neck and rubbing as I look down to the floor. Natasha comes over and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Just how strong are you Mishka?" She looks into my silver eyes. I look to the side sigh.

"Stronger than the Hulk." I mummer and Natasha tilts my head up and looks into my eyes again. Clint and Steve come over and look at me in shock and awe.

"I thought that the Hulk is the strongest thing on mid guard?" Thor the demi-god walks in and looks at me with curiosity.

"I got exposed to radiation 1000x's more than the Hulk and at a younger age. I am stronger than him because of it."I look at the tall man and sigh, and they all snap out of it. Clint pulls me to a weight bench and points to some weights.

"Will you please show us what you can lift?" he questions and I walk over and load up all the bars with all the weights, put them on the bench, then sit all four adults on there and get underneath. I put my hands underneath the bench and easily lift everything up above my head. I gently place them down after a minute or so and they all just stare at me again. I sigh and wave my hand in front of their faces and bring them out of their trance.

"So what do you think?" I smile and tilt my head, making my long silver hair tumble over my shoulder. Natasha smiles and pulls me over to an obstacle course. They all decided to test my fitness until Bruce and Stark come in just in time to see me beat Clint, Natasha, and Thor.

"Mishka I was wondering if you could help me with this new design for Stark Tower?" I the tablet from Tony and carefully look over the plans making adjustments here and there then handing it back to the man. He looks it over and grins.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant!"Stark walks out ranting about how brilliant I am and Bruce steps up and hands me a chart. I look at the papers and smile before handing it back to Bruce in exchange for a small notebook.

"Thank you showing me the results." laugh lightly, and look down at the notebook. Apparently I am too stressed and so I need to write my feelings in the notebook to get them out. I sigh and Natasha claims that we are done and will be arriving at Avengers Tower soon and I will need some rest because of the time difference, and the fact that she wants to take me out shopping soon. I follow her up to our room after I grab my clothes and begin memorizing where everything is located and all the possible routes to different places. We enter the room and I instantly flop down on my bed and begin to fall asleep, until Natasha comes over and throws something silky at me.

"Here. Change into this to sleep in." I grumble and change into it without complaining, I was simply to tired. I quickly fall into a deep and relaxing sleep.

(Natasha's P.O.V)

I look at the thin sleeping form of the mysterious girl I had only met today. She has been living in those ruins of a city with no human contact since the 80's! She got along with the others alright, but I know that she is hiding something. She hasn't told us the whole story of her past. I saw her bloodwork results and the radiation content in her blood is off the charts. She is basically the next supersoldier, stronger than the Hulk, smarter than Tony, mightier than Thor, faster than I. I could keep going on for a while. I know can see why Fury is so interested in her. She hasn't been outside of Chernobyl until now and she knows more about the world now a days than a lot of people do, the reactor must have done something to point of where she just knows almost everything. It's hard to think about.


	4. Journaling

I wake up the next morning feeling warm, comfortable, and well rested. I glance over at Natasha's sleeping form then to the notebook that Bruce gave me last night and pick up a pen laying on the desk, put the tip on the paper and begin letting out all my emotions and experiences. 'two days ago I met the Avengers, who took me under their wing. They are all very nice and cordial towards me even though I feel like I really don't belong with them. Yesterday they wanted to start training me and see what my limit, as far as physical activity goes, and do some medical testing. They were very surprised at what I could do. Even Fury, who from what I have observed shows almost no emotion, was very surprised and stunned when he saw all the results. I think that my favorite out of all the Avengers is Natasha. She is the first female I have come in contact with and she has practically been a big sister to me. Clint is also very nice and supportive, he and Natasha make a really cute couple Bruce is not like any of the Avengers. He is the only one who understands what it's like to be a radioactive freak. I may not turn big and green like him but we still understand each others problems perfectly. Tony Stark is a very interesting character. He's beyond rich, smart, and a play boy. Yet he is still nice to me and has not tried any funny business yet.

_Hello my wonderful readers! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. Here is a short update but hey it's better than nothing! Thank you for the favorites and follows! Don't forget to review and suggest ideas. I want to write something that my darling readers would like to read so feed-back and ideas are very helpful!_


	5. More Training

Natasha enters the room and strides over to my bed. "We have training, get ready." I nod and walk over to the drawer where I stored my work out clothes from yesterday, changing clothes and following my fellow Russian to the training room. I see the rest of the team and Nick Fury waiting for us to arrive.

"I have been briefed on your abilities and have decided that you will practice your hand to hand combat with Steve and Natasha and weapons with Thor and Tony and Clint." Nick turns on his heels and leaves, successfully ending the discussion.

"So who am I training with first?" I question the dumbstruck boys, as Natasha smirks at the sudden, blissful silence.

"Я думаю, вы будете тренироваться с Стив и я (I guess you will start with Steve and I)." she tells me in our native language causing me to smile brightly.

"Да, это звучит хорошо. (Yes, that sounds good)" I reply and drag Steve over to the sparring mats. Natasha and I taking our stances.

"Позволяет начать работу. (Lets get started.)" Steve gets the idea and gets into his stance just in time for the fight. I lunge at Natasha and strike her on the side, she takes my arm and tries to flip me but I use that for leverage and swing her into a unsuspecting Steve. They are both KO-ed and I walk over to Thor, Tony, and Clint.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask them and they all bring out different types of weapons and explain them to me, but the only potential weapons that catch my eye are a sickle and a hammer (think of the USSR flag). I immediately grab them and the simulation starts. The boys sit back in order to watch and critique my style. Less than 15 minutes later I have beaten all the levels on the simulation with a 100% completion on every one. The three boys look at me and give me a thumbs up and no notes. I walk out of the room and to the lab where I know Bruce will be working. I sit down on one of the counters and watch the docile man work.


End file.
